


Never Let You Leave

by Winged_Writer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winged_Writer/pseuds/Winged_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet Mollylock that came out of an Omegle prompt. Nice and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let You Leave

Sherlock, can we meet? I want to tell you something. -Molly

You: Molly, I have a blowtorch in one hand and my phone in the other. If it is VERY important, come to the flat. -SH

I will. It won't take long, I promise. -Molly

\---

The woman arrived in the flat and got in with a nervous smile. "Hey...What are you doing there?"

"Oh, nothing much. Reinforcing my hypothesis on the speed of recently deceased flesh burning. Secondary experiments are always necessary," he said with not a glance in Molly's direction. "Well?"

"Um...I...I wanted to...First of all..." Molly mumbled, realized she was already start shaking, and she shouldn't. She couldn't let him know. "I...I am leaving...England."

Sherlock's eyes widened as he stared intently at the charred flesh below him. Molly, leave England? She was one of the most dedicated people he'd met, and he had so much to tell her...

"Molly, you can't. I will get my brother if I have to," He fixed his crystalline stare on her innocent eyes for extra effect.

"Your brother? He has nothing to do with this, Sherlock. I just had...a job offer. And...I think a change will be good for me," Molly said, looking away. "Maybe if I tell you the second part you'll understand. Well...I wanted to tell you this since...the wedding. John's wedding. Which...I am sure you already know, but..." she took a shaky breath and walked closer to Sherlock, making herself look at him.  
"I...I love you." she told him.  
"And you don't have to say anything, I know you don't...That you could never...." she looked down. "It's fine. I just wanted you to know...before..." Molly turned to descend the staircase, knowing that she'd been wrong to tell Sherlock anything at all. But suddenly, she felt a not-so-gentle tug at the back of her scarf.

Sherlock pulled her around, whispering, "And you never suspected... all this time... that I felt the same way?" He fixed his diamond eyes on hers once again. He noticed her pupils dilating and chose to ignore it. "You never thought, even for a second? I am better at hiding my emotions than I thought," Sherlock whispered in Molly's ear.

"Wh-What?" Molly whispered. "Don't...don't lie to me. Not about this." she mumbled and stepped back.

"When have I ever lied? Isn't my whole profession centered about the preservation of the truth?" Sherlock crooned, pulling Molly away from the staircase and onto the sofa. "Molly. Sweet, dedicated Molly. I could never let you leave," he whispered, pulling her down on to the sofa with him and turning a finger absentmindedly around a coil of her hair.

"Sh-Sherlock, please..." Molly whimpered. She could feel her face turning beet red as her hand strained against Sherlock's grip. She almost wished she was on the plane right now, just to be away from the crazy situation she was in now. But the man she'd loved all her life had just shown his feelings for her. She had to stay.

"Please what, darling?" Sherlock asked.

"Please... may I... um... May I touch your hair?"

"Of course. You were intently staring at it when I pulled you down to the sofa, showing your desire to touch it."

"Oh, okay," Molly squeaked. After much awkward hesitation, she began to slowly run her fingers through his black curls. Sherlock giggled in a strangely sexy way.

"You have no idea how ticklish I am on my scalp. However," he said in a scientific tone, "it feels very good. I hope I can return the favor," he said, undoing her usual ponytail and letting cascades of brown hair dangle down her back. He swirled his fingers carefully around the knots in her hair, pulling gently. It began to tickle Molly so much that she couldn't help but double over in laughter.

"Oh, Sherlock," Molly laughed, "when did you become so... playful?"

"When I saw the dejected look on your face as you turned to leave. Please, don't let me ever see your face darken like that again."

"Never," whispered Molly, leaning on Sherlock's side and lifting her head to say the words right in his ear.

"And you know what?" Sherlock said, "I know I never will, because you are my Molly, and my light in my world of work and darkness." With that, Sherlock pulled Molly in close to him for a kiss. Suddenly he realized he was neither schooled nor experienced in the matters of love. He very awkwardly gave Molly a quick peck right next to her mouth and scooted away from her. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me and I'm not quite sure that that was the intended outcome and I'm not very good at this sort of thing and---"

"Shh," Molly whispered, putting her finger over Sherlock's lips to stop his tangent. "Luckily, you've found someone who's kissed before." This time, it was Molly who pulled Sherlock in for the kiss. Molly found that Sherlock had been lying. He'd been nervous the first time, but now he was kissing her with the same intensity and beauty that he brought to the violin. Molly slowly pushed her tongue into Sherlock's mouth, and soon they were dancing a  _pas de_ _de_ _ux_ with their tongues, their mouths seeming to meld together into one. 

"Molly," Sherlock gasped when their lips eventually separated, "are you really going to go? B-Because you can. I'll miss you more than you'll ever know, but you can."

"Not when my Sherlock Holmes is around. Wasn't he the one who told me he'd never let me leave?"

"Precisely," they both said at exactly same time.

**Author's Note:**

> So... My second work on here. A lot of these works come out of finishing Omegle prompts, which is always lots of fun. It was nice to show a happy Sherlock for a change!


End file.
